Aftermath 2
by magicforever39
Summary: Sequel to Aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Electra returns to Camp Half Blood and is reunited with Leo and her friends after almost a year with little contact. Her family and friends persuade to tell her Wizarding friends about the Greek world. How will they react to the news and is Severus planning on scaring those who knew he was dead but not that he's Electra's brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to Aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blessed are the cracked for they let in the light!

12\. Consciousness: That annoying time between naps.

* * *

**If a woman is upset, hold her and tell her how beautiful she is. If she starts to growl, retreat to a safe distance and throw chocolate at her.**

* * *

Electra traipsed up Half-Blood Hill deep in thought. Normally she would just shadow travel into her cabin, but today was different because she wanted some time to think. That morning before she'd left the Underworld after spending the previous day at a memorial service for those who died fighting Tom Riddle and spending time with friends and family in Elysium, Hades had approached her and told her that if she wanted to tell her friends about the Greek world she could. Electra wasn't sure though because she was worried about what their reactions would be to not only the fact that her father was Hades but also the fact that technically she had lied to them for years about the majority of her life outside of Hogwarts.  
Electra scratched Peleus behind the ears as she passed him and headed into camp. She knew that Clarisse and Chris weren't at Camp because Clarisse had IM'd her the other day, thankfully when she was off on her own, to ask her to come visit her in Arizona as soon as she could because she had something she wanted to tell her in person. Electra agreed and said that she would be there on what was now the day after tomorrow. The rest of her demigod friends would most likely be at Camp except maybe Hazel and Frank who would more likely be over at Camp Jupiter unless she got lucky and they were visiting New York today.

As Electra got closer to the main hub of activity she heard laughter coming from the volleyball courts and then Travis's voice drifted over as he explained, "Dude! What the hell was that Conner?!"

Electra smiled and picked up the volleyball that was rolling towards her. "Lose something?" she asked walking over.

"Yeah the game," Travis complained before noticing who was asking the question. "You're alive!" he cheered running over to hug her.

"You have so little faith in me," Electra teased as Conner tackled her in a hug as well.

"I could have told you she was alive," Hazel said moving in for her turn to hug her sister.

"Over four months without any communication will make us worry," Annabeth scolded gently.

"Boyfriends especially," Piper said.

"Particularly ever since the incident with Hera," Jason said.

"I'm still not happy with her doing that," Percy grumbled. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek to cheer him up.

Electra grimaced. "I take it Leo has locked himself in Bunker 9 occasionally?"

"Yes he has," said Will looking over Electra with a critical eye. "He's been in there for the past few days as a matter of fact. Thankfully he's got food in there considering he can and has shut himself away for a whole week. You've lost a lot of weight. Almost too much."

Electra's guilty look shifted into a glare. "It's not my fault that running up and down all of Great Britain trying to destroy a megalomaniac bastard who won't die until you find and destroy each piece of his severed soul with three others doesn't leave much time for communications and when you're camping in the middle of nowhere and have to survive off of whatever you can scavenge you're bound to lose weight"

"He's dead then?" Frank asked. "Since you're not swearing as much when you're mentioning, Riddle wasn't it?"

"Of course Tom Riddle is dead otherwise Electra wouldn't be back," Nico said before grinning. "How much of a tongue-lashing did you give Sevvy when you saw him?"

"I may have slapped him, thrown a ball of hellfire at him, and then proceeded to yell at him for several minutes surprising several people," Electra told him.

"Yeah well he deserves it for dying," Nico said. He looked at his sister. "He wasn't the only one was he?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately not. It was war after all."

"True," Hazel said. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Electra said a sad smile on her face. "In time since I was close to a couple of those who were killed." She paled when a realization finally hit her. "Teddy's going to have a seriously dysfunctional family. You two aren't going anywhere near him until he's at least out of the toddler stage." The last part was directed to the Stolls.

"What? Why?" they protested.

"Who's Teddy?" Nico asked.

"My godson who is less than a month old that I will be helping raise along with his godfather and grandmother because his parents died in the war," Electra said. "And his father was a prankster in school so I'd rather not have him influenced by too many pranksters while he's going through the mischievous toddler stage."

"Damn," the two sons of Hermes said.

"Speaking of infants," Annabeth said.

"We have something to tell you," Percy continued. Their friends all smiled knowing what the news was.

"I'm pregnant," Annabeth announced smiling.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Electra said grinning as she hugged her cousin and his wife. "When is your baby due?"

"End of the year," Percy said.

"Brilliant," Electra said. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Brilliant, " Travis chucked. "That is so British." Electra stuck her tongue out at him like the mature seventeen almost eighteen year old demigod she was.

"Go on get over to Bunker 9," Piper said smiling.

"Keep it PG-13," Nico warned. His sister rolled her eyes and waved as she walked to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blessed are the cracked, for they let in the light! **

13\. Ever stop to think, and forget to start again?

* * *

**Life is too short to worry about stupid things. Have fun. Fall in love. Regret nothing and don't let people bring you down.**

* * *

Electra summoned hellfire around her hand and pressed it against the door to Bunker 9. She didn't know how and if the others would get in since the stone door required a flaming hand to open it. Unless of course they found another way while she was gone. "Permission to enter the bunker?" she called sticking her head in.

Leo heard the call and looked up in surprise a grin spreading across his face. "Granted," he called sweeping his latest project into a small box which disappeared into his tool belt. He ran to meet Electra halfway. Laughing, Leo picked her up in a hug and spun her around. He kissed her briefly before hugging her tightly. "You're safe. Thank Hades."

Electra chuckled and held Leo just as tightly as he was holding her. "It's good to be back."

"Please don't that again," Leo whispered. "I don't think I could handle it."

"There shouldn't be a need," Electra said quietly. "Unless it would be for a quest and even then I should be able to contact you more. It's just I was with my friends who had no idea about our world."

"You could always talk to your dad about letting you tell them because didn't you say that they were part of Hecate's pet world before you left?"

"I did," Electra confirmed before making a face. "This morning my dad told me that if I wanted to I could tell them."

"Well that's good," Leo said smiling at her.

"Is it?" Leo pulled back slightly to look his girlfriend of almost two years in the eyes. They were dull grey betraying the fear and sadness Electra was feeling.

"Yes they're your friends, right? As long as they are, they won't hate you for who your father is."

"Since when did you get so philosophical?"

"It happens on occasion." He poked her nose grinning.

"Even if I were to tell them I wouldn't know where to start," Electra said laying her head on Leo's shoulder. "Besides the war just ended a couple days ago. We're all still grieving."

"You lost people you were close to didn't you?" Leo asked moving over to a bench so that the two of them could sit down.

Electra nodded tears forming in her eyes. "Remus and Tonks, who'd just had a baby boy together, Fred and Severus."

Leo held her close as she cried. He rubbed soothing circles on Electra's back until she'd calmed down. "Well that certainly explains Nico's mood a few days ago," Leo said. "He looked like he was going to kill someone slowly and painfully, bring them back and kill them again."

Electra chuckled slightly at that. Leo wiped the remaining tears off of her checks with his thumb. "I'm so happy you're back." He kissed her and it quickly became more passionate.

When they separated for air Electra was lying on the bench, Leo above her leaning on an arm to keep his weight off of her. He gently traced her face with a fingertip and stopped on one of Electra's newest scars on the edge of her jaw. "What happened here?" he asked angry that someone had hurt her.

Electra brought her hand up to Leo's and moved it away from the fine scar. "Flying rubble from an explosion," she said quietly. "I'm fine." She smiled up at him. "If makes you feel any better the guy that caused the explosion is dead."

"It does," Leo said kissing Electra again.

"So what sort of projects have you been working on?" Electra asked as Leo played with a strand of her hair.

"This and that," Leo said not altogether truthfully. "I haven't been able to finish anything though. Lack of inspiration I think."

"Well then," Electra said getting an idea, "we'll have to fix that. Come on I'm going to take you to go see someone."

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"As long as it isn't any of your family I think I'll survive."

"I said see, not meet," Electra said smiling as she got up. "I don't have any reason to take you to see my siblings."

"Well I can see that you won't tell me who it is," Leo said taking Electra's hand as they left the bunker. "Fine I'll get changed while you tell your brother where you're going since it's probably outside of camp." Electra nodded smirking.

Outside of the forest they went their separate ways. Fifteen minutes later they met up outside of Hades's cabin. "So where are we going?" Leo asked.

Electra's only response was to smile and pull her boyfriend into the shadows with her. They reemerged in front of Hades's palace. Leo didn't have time to do more than wonder what Electra was planning before she was again pulling him along this time out of her stepmother's garden and into the Fields of Asphodel. She didn't show until they were standing outside the gates to Elysium. Leo started to have an idea of who Electra was talking him to see and if he was right he would have the best girlfriend ever. Well he already did but this would be the icing on the cake. Leo doubted he would ever be able to get over Electra if something would happen.

Electra hesitated slightly before going through the gate only to stop on the other side. "Why did you stop?" Leo wondered.

"I haven't been charmed any random color have I?" She asked turning to look at him.

"No," Leo said.

"I didn't think they'd have jinxed the gates again so soon but you never know with them," Electra said smiling. "I didn't want either of us to be wandering around looking like a smurf again. Not fun." Leo snickered at her picturing the image. "Watch it Leo I might have to make it so you look like a smurf." Electra tried to look serious but it was ruined by the corner of her mouth twitching.

"You know you love me," Leo said grinning. "So who are these people you're talking about?"

"The six resident pranksters," Electra said. "Two are recent additions but we'll be lucky if Elysium remains standing when they have a prank war. Come on let's get going. You're not supposed to be here for too long."

"How long is too long?" Leo asked slightly worried. He didn't want to meet Hades if the god was upset with him especially after their meeting a few months ago.

"Several hours," Electra said reassuringly. Leo sighed in relief and put his arm around Electra's shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked through the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blessed are the cracked, for they let in the light! **

14\. Procrastinate now!

* * *

**"Find someone who knows that you're not perfect but treats you as if you are." - Anonymous**

* * *

The young couple was almost to their destination when they heard a voice calling, "So this is Leo? Are you going to introduce us?"

They turned around to see Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf standing there, Silena with a happy smile and a look like she was about to squeal with joy. Electra chuckled lightly. "Of course. Silena, Beckendorf this is my boyfriend Leo Valdez." Leo's arm tightened around her shoulders when he recognized his brother's name. "Leo this is Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf."

"Nice to meet you," Silena said smiling broadly.

"Same here," Leo said. "So you're Beckendorf? I've heard a lot about you."

"Good to see you little brother," Beckendorf said going to shale Leo's hand.

Silena pulled Electra off to the side. "Let's give those two a chance to talk," she said before smiling in a way that Electra just knew meant she was about to get interrogated about her love life. The same thing has happened when she'd come to the Underworld after she and Leo had started dating. "So..."

"So what?" Electra asked warily.

"Has he proposed to you yet?" Silena asked grinning.

Electra blushed. "No he hasn't."

"What about-?" Silena asked suggestively. Electra turned tomato red at the implications. She managed to shake her head. "OK. It was just a question since you had just returned after being gone for almost a year. I know you probably wouldn't have."

"Them why ask?" Electra wondered before getting an idea. "Please tell me it wasn't because there's a betting pool on my love life."

"OK I won't," Silena replied. Electra buried her face in her hands.

Beckendorf chuckled from where he was talking to Leo and giving him a little bit of advice one son of Hephestus to another. "I think we should rescue your girlfriend before Silena drags every detail of your love life out of her."

"Yeah and I don't want Hades angry at me," Leo said grimacing.

"No you don't since he is your girlfriend's father," Beckendorf said clapping a hand on Leo's shoulder. They walked over to the girls. "Well we should let you get on your way."

"See you around," Silena said waving.

Electra and Leo headed down the street. "What happened to that house?" Leo asked pointing to the Prewett's house.

"I'm not entirely sure," Electra admitted. "Pranksters live there so that probably has something to do with it." She walked up a path and rang a doorbell. "I think we need to go around the back."

"Are you really keeping whoever you're taking me to see a secret still?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Electra said giving him a peck on the cheek and a smile. He squeezed her hand.

They went through to the backyard, Leo noticing an alarm wire but because Electra didn't care he didn't worry about. However as soon as he saw the machine shop in the backyard and the woman walking towards them, he froze. It had been about ten years but his mom hadn't changed at all. Her dark hair was still held back by a grease stained bandana, her hands had machine oil on them and she looked at him in the same way. Wel not quite there was something new in her eyes.

Electra pushed Leo gently towards his mother and left to give them some privacy. She walked over to her mum and uncle's house. "Hey," she said as she walked inside.

"Hey I didn't expect you back so soon," Cassie said going and hugging her daughter.

"Yeah well Leo was having troubles with his projects so I decided to bring him down to see his mum," Electra said smiling.

"That was nice," Cassie said.

"Hang on her boyfriend is here?" Sirius asked Regulus quietly.

"Apparently," Regulus said just as silently. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Time to have a little heart to heart with this Leo," Sirius said smirking.

"So Electra when are you going to tell your friends about all this?" Regulus asked.

"I don't know," Electra sighed. "I'm not even sure how to."

"You'll figure it out," Sirius said. "And we'll help but first…" He grinned. "Lady Black…"

"It's time for Head of House lessons," Regulus finished smirking as his niece groaned dropping her head in her hands.

Two hours later Electra's head was swimming with information and there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it before the others could. Opening the door she had just enough time to see Esperanza wave goodbye before Leo swept her into a tight hug. He pulled back to kiss Electra soundly. After a few moments he pulled away and buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It was nothing," Electra responded.

Sirius cleared his throat after seeing his niece hugging her boyfriend for a couple minutes without acknowledging anyone. "Are you planning on introducing us?" he asked not ready for his niece to be growing up in this way so soon.

Electra and Leo separated though he still had an arm around her shoulders and she had an arm around his waist and a hand resting on his chest. "Sorry. Leo this is my mum, Cassie Black, and my uncles Sirius and Regulus Black. Mum, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Regulus this is my boyfriend Leo Valdez."

"So-" Sirius started before Regulus elbowed him.

"Could we have a word Leo?" Regulus asked politely. "Don't be such a Gryffindor," he hissed to his brother as he turned around. "Do you really think electra wants us to interrogate her boyfriend about his intentions in front of her?" He smiled beckoning Leo to follow. "Besides what is that muggle phrase? You catch more flies with honey than vinegar? If we're polite at first then we will be able to drive our point home that much stronger."

"You know right now I don't mind your Slytherinness," Sirius replied as they walked into the room just off the living room. Regulus smirked.

Electra grimaced when her uncles said they wanted to speak with Leo. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'd hoped they wouldn't be like this."

"I'll be fine," Leo sadi smiling. "They can't be any more protective than your father. Besides I've faced Old Dirt-Face remember?"

"Don't remind me," Electra said. "Go on. No sense in keeping them waiting." Leo smiled and kissed her temple. He followed the elder Blacks out of the room and Electra sat back on thte coach.

"He'll be fine," Cassie said reassuringly.

"Uh huh," Electra said distracted by some of her notes on duties as Lady Black. One she was happy to know but the other… She swore and started to pace.

"Language," Cassie scolded. "I swear I wish I could have Sisyphus's head. What's wrong?"

"Something I need to ask Uncle Reg or Uncle Siri about."

"Ok." Cassie was a little confused as to what had made her daughter so upset. She knew it had to do with what they'd been talking about before Leo showed up but didn't know why.

Ten minutes passed before Leo and Electra's uncles came out though it felt longer to Electra. "He'll do," Sirius said.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"As Head of the House of Black I can access the vault of any member?" Electra asked.

"Yes," Regulus said. "We just went over that."

"That lying cheating little goblin," Electra grumbled. "He said I couldn't."

"Wait did you break into a Gringotts vault?" Sirius asked.

"What's Gringotts?" Leo asked looking at his rapidly blushing girlfriend.

"Wizarding bank," Regulus said staring at his niece.

"You broke into a bank?" Leo asked surprised. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I didn't exactly break in since the vault we went into was one I was legally able to enter," Electra admitted.

"Why would you 'break in' to any vault?" Cassie asked.

"Well our psychotic cousin had something in her vault that we needed to retrieve to destroy Riddle," Electra said sitting down.

"There was a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?" Regulus asked sitting down in shock.

"Horcrux?" Leo asked. He sat down next to Electra and put his hand around her waist pulling her against his side.

"Fragmented soul in an object created by murder in order to survive after death," Regulus said as Electra grumbled. Leo nodded in understanding. "What was it?"

"Hufflepuff's Cup," Electra said. Regulus shook his head at Voldemort's audacity.

"How'd you get out?" Sirius asked.

"Escaped on the dragon," Electra said making the group laugh. She rubbed her left temple. "I need to get that sorted out soon. Maybe Bill can help me set up an appointment with whoever I need to talk to in order to clear this up."

Regulus conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and passed them to Electra. She scribbled a quick letter to Bill. While doing so no one noticed Sirius hit the front doorway with a spell. Electra folded it up and sent it off with her screech owl. She rested her head on Leo's shoulder and he covered her right hand with his own.

They all talked for about an hour or so and then Cassie said, "I think you guys should be heading back. I know you've got a busy day tomorrow Electra and you should spend the rest of the day with your friends."

Electra nodded. "That's probably a good idea." She and Leo stood up together and said their goodbyes.

When they left the house Electra felt something strange. Once they were out on the street Leo looked over at Electra and ran a finger over her newly appeared furry ears.

"Nice," he said laughing.

Electra turned to look at him and chuckled. "You've got cat ears and a tail too." Leo looked over his shoulder in shock. "Uncle Sirius pulled a prank that I really should have seen coming."

"It's funny and all but I'm not sure I want to show up at Camp with a tail," he said. "I don't think you do either."

"It always wears off when we get back to the surface," Electra said smiling. "Though that isn't to say I won't get him back for this."

"You'll let me know how that goes, right?"

"But of course." Electra grinned and Leo kissed her. "Let's go before he decides to pull another prank because honestly I don't want to be talking like a cat for who knows how long." Leo nodded and they headed back to Hades' palace to shadow travel back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. - Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Blessed are the cracked for they let in the light:

**16\. A hangover is the wrath of grapes.**

* * *

Electra walked up to the Burrow her black funeral clothes packed into her bag. Mrs. Weasley met her outside the front door. "I'm glad you could make it dearie," she said hugging Electra. "Why don't you head inside and change?"

Electra nodded. "Yeah I will thanks." She headed inside and was about to head up to a bathroom when Bill stopped her.

"Electra can we talk?" he asked from the living room.

"Yeah," she said walking over. They sat down on a sofa.

"So I got your letter and I spoke to the Head of Gringotts," Bill said.

_Thank you Lord Hermes for getting my letter here quickly, _Electra thought planning on giving a sacrifice to the God in thanks. "What did he say?"

"He agreed to see you," Bill said. "He was a little hesitant at first and certainly was more than a little angry."

"Well that's understandable considering what he believes happened," Electra said.

"Believes?" Bill asked. "So you didn't break into a high security vault and ride the dragon out through the roof?"

"I had every right to enter the vault hence there was no breaking and entering," Electra explained. "If you want to be there when I explain everything to the Goblins you can be."

"I might just take you up on that," Bill said. "They want to see you the day after tomorrow at nine in the morning."

"That works for me," Electra said. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron fifteen minutes prior then?" Bill nodded and Electra went to go change.

Electra was pinning her front sections of hair back with a black rose clip when someone knocked on the door. She said that they could come in and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in.

"Mum said you were here," Ron said.

"Yeah I got here about five minutes or so ago," she said pulling on her heels. "I had to speak with Bill before I came up here."

"Because of what happened at Gringotts?" Harry asked.

Electra nodded. "I'm going to sort everything out in two days. Clean up the mess that Griphook caused when he lied."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Hermione asked.

"By explaining how we were legally allowed to enter Bellatrix's vault and why we didn't alert them as to why we were doing so," Electra replied.

"How was breaking and entering legal?" Ron wondered confused.

"I was right. The head of house can legally enter any vault of a family member and since Rodolphus Lestrange was dead the Lestrange vaults were in the care of his wife Bellatrix Lestrange née Black."

Mrs. Weasley called up to them for them to come down. They headed downstairs with Electra putting her earrings in.

The funeral for Fred, Remus and Tonks was over fairly quickly though it felt like it took forever. Electra felt her gut wrench every time she saw George's broken expression, the devastated faces of the rest of the Weasley family, Harry trying to remain strong even as they buried the last connection to his parents, Hermione trying to comfort Ron even as tears flowed down her face, and Andromeda holding Teddy as her daughter and son-in-law were buried so soon after she lost her husband. She stayed quiet throughout and after the funeral afraid to say the wrong thing and not knowing the right thing to say since her mourning process was completely different from their's due to being a daughter of Hades.

Electra stayed through lunch the next day and then said her farewells before leaving for Arizona. She shadow travelled to an alley near Clarisse's home and then walked the rest of the way. Electra knocked on the door and Chris answered it.

"Hey Electra Clarisse's in the living room," Chris said smiling. "It's good to see you in one piece still."

"Very funny Chris," Electra said as she followed him in.

"Please tell me you've spent the time you've been over in England you've been kicking ass," Clarisse said standing up and hugging Electra.

"Yeah," Electra said smiling. "So what was so important you had to IM me out of the blue?"

"Well we needed an answer and I wanted to ask you in person," Clarisse said.

"I'm here now," Electra said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

It took Electra a moment to process the meaning behind the question. She hugged Clarisse. "Of course! Congratulations! So when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided on a specific date yet but we're looking at between the end of March and the beginning of April," Chris said as he received a hug from the daughter of Hades.

"I'll have to get some time off school but I will definitely be there," Electra said smiling.

"I thought this was your last year," Clarisse said as they sat down.

"It was supposed to be but since I didn't attend my family for the most part is pretty insistent that I go back and complete my schooling. Apparently they think it would be a good idea in case I ever want to get a job that requires N.E.W.T.s or as an auror."

"Wouldn't being an auror require whatever newts are?" Chris wondered.

"Normally yes but because of my efforts with helping to end the war our interim Minister is allowing me and several others who fought on the side of the light to join the aurors straight out of school," Electra explained. "N.E.W.T.s by the way are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. They're basically exams that cover everything you learned in your last two years of school."

"Glad I never had to take those," he said grimacing.

"Same here," Clarisse said prompting Electra to make a face at them. "So have you been back to Camp yet?"

"Yeah I went there the day before yesterday," Electra said.

"So you've heard Prissy's news then?" Clarisse said grinning. Electra nodded smiling.

"What have you been up to over in merry old England?" Chris asked.

Electra proceeded to talk about the past year some parts with a little hesitancy. Clarisse of course loved the parts where Electra was fighting and Chris found the fact that she "broke into" and "robbed" a bank that had never been successfully robbed before. Once Electra was done the couple told her what they'd been up to since they'd last seen each other and the wedding plans so far.

Clarisse insisted that Electra stay the night since she'd just shadow traveled there and would have to have to head back to England before two in the morning so that she could be on time for her appointment with Bill at Gringotts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. College has been super stressful just lately. I feel like I'm barely passing one of my math classes which honestly isn't normal for me and I have to pass it in order to stay on track for graduation and that class is part one of two. Hence why I've barely been updating anything just lately. Anyway here's the next chapter of Aftermath 2.**

* * *

I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high functioning fangirl. Do your research.

* * *

**Blessed are the cracked, for they let in the light!**

17\. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a cash advance.

* * *

Bill walked into the crowded Leaky Cauldron and after a moment spotted Electra sitting at a table with a cup of tea. "You look tired," Bill said smiling. "Don't worry the goblins will at least hear you out as long as you tell them the truth."

"I know that," Electra said finishing off her tea. "I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Shall we?"

"You seem strangely calm for someone who about to confront a bankful of goblins that you robbed," Bill said looking at the young witch strangely.

"Nothing strange about it," Electra said. "_I _didn't do anything wrong and neither did Harry, Ron or Hermione."

"I'm not sure Ragnok and the goblins will see it that way. Ragnok is the Head of Gringotts by the way."

"Gotcha," Electra said. They walked to Gringotts in silence.

The goblins manning the doors glared at Electra making Bill shudder. He and the goblins were surprised when Electra just nodded politely to the goblins brushing off their glares. Electra walked confidently up to the head podium.

"Lady Black," Ragnok said when she stopped in front of him. "Why did you ask for this meeting after what you and your companions did?"

"We did what we had to do in order to win the war," Electra replied. "If you'll permit me to explain."

"Explain what? You broke into a high security vault, removed an item from that vault and then proceeded to escape on our dragon."

"Funny I though that goblins had values and that you would hear me out and withhold judgement until I had finished."

"Electra..." Bill started to say warningly but she raised a hand to stop him. Though he noticed that Ragnok seemed less offended and more... He'd almost say chastised but that couldn't be right.

"Very well Lady Black explain."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I had to hunt down horcruxes that Voldemort created to cheat death," Electra said her voice turning dangerous. She took a deep breath to calm her while noticing Bill's worried look. "We learned that there was one located in the Lestrange Vault. In order for us to win the war we had to get it and destroy it. Since there were supporters of Voldemort in the bank we had to be careful how we proceeded. When we escaped Bellatrix Lestrange new Black we also rescued her other prisoners Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Garrick Olivander and a goblin named Griphook."

Ragnok waved Griphook forward to stand by Electra. "Please continue Lady Black."

"Thank you," Electra said inclining her head in a added gesture of thanks. "While we recovered my friends and I approached Griphook about getting into Bellatrix's vault. At that time both Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan were deceased by that time I asked Griphook if since Bellatrix was now the sole holder of the Lestrange vaults if the Head of her family therefore had control of those vaults. He denied it..."

Griphook flinched at the angry glares and mutterings of his fellow goblins.

"So we spent a lot of time working on a plan to get to the Horcrux," Electra continued. "We came to an agreement that if Griphook got us down to, into and out of the vaults we would give him the sword of Gryffindor. However the instant the vault door opened Griphook stole the sword and fled, betraying us and breaking our deal. Consequently we had to find our own way out."

The last part she had to say over the outrage of the goblins at the idea of a broken deal. Ragnok quieted down his employees. "We will deal with Griphook ourselves later. I will agree that as Lady Black you were allowed to enter the Lestrange vaults as they were held by Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. However there remains the issue of the damage you caused to our bank and the dragon you stole."

Bill winced when Ragnok said that they would deal with Griphook knowing that it wouldn't be pleasant. He grimaced at the holes in both the floor and the roof where apparently the Grongotts dragon had escaped through and were in the process of being fixed.

"Reparo," Electra said waving her wand at the ruined floor and roof. "I fix the damage I caused. As to the issue with the dragon... Your dragon was severely maltreated, blind, probably going to die within the year and certainly didn't deserve to be tortured and locked up underground. So what do you expect of me on that subject?"

"A replacement guardian for the family vaults," Ragnok replied.

"Well I'm sure we can sit down and work something out in private," Electra said.

"In that case our business is concluded," Ragnok said. "Lady Black I will see you on a couple days to discuss the replacement and you, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley are welcome back in our bank."

"Thank you Ragnok," Electra said nodding her head in respect. "May your gold flow and your swords stay sharp."

"And yours," Ragnok replied. He got down from the podium and he and some goblins who must have worked security took Griphook off to a back room.

Electra turned to Bill and smiled at the stunned look on his face. "That went better than I thought it would," Bill said relaxing. "You were surprisingly knowledgeable on how to deal with goblins. No offense of course. I just didn't expect you to know what you did and be as calm as you were."

Electra shrugged smiling. "Well I'm full of surprises."

"Who taught you all that?" He asked.

"It's a long story," Electra said avoiding a proper explanation. She noticed a familiar pair of people heading into the bank. She smiled. "Hello Lady Malfoy."

"Electra dear how many times have I told you to call me Narcissa?" Narcissa said smiling to the shock of both her son and Bill. "You managed to finally start doing that in your letters."

"Letters?" Bill and Draco asked shocked. The two women laughed.

"We've been in contact since my fourth year," Electra explained.

"Reggie and Cassie were my favorite cousins so of course I would write to Cassie's daughter when I learned about her," Narcissa added.

"What are you doing here?" Electra asked out of curiosity.

"I need to get some gold out to get Draco and myself new wands," she said.

"Not Lucius?" Electra asked sarcastically. "Never mind I know the answer to that. Bloody Death Eater." The last part was muttered but it was still heard.

"Uh..." Bill said noticing the striken look on Draco's face.

Electra noticed as well. "Lucius Malfoy willing served Moldy Wart. Narcissa never took the mark and you Draco unwilling took it. Ergo only Lucius should serve time." She smiled at Draco noticing that Narcissa nodded in agreement with what she just said. "Thank you by the way."

"What for?" Draco asked his confusion evident on his face for once.

"When the Snatchers brought us to your house you recognized Harry but you didn't say anything," Electra explained. "You could've but you chose to be unsure. So thank you."

"Well in that case I should thank you for saving my life back in the Room of Requirement," Draco responded.

"No problem," Electra said. "Just because you were a jerk in school doesn't mean you deserved to burn in Fiendfyre."

"Well it's been lovely to hold a proper conversation with you Electra but we should be going," Narcissa said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should," Electra said smiling.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"You really are full of surprises," Bill said as they walked outside.

"I told you," Electra said before thinking, _You have no idea Bill. No idea at all. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Blessed are the cracked, for they let in the light! **

19\. They call it PMS because Mad Cow Disease was already taken.

* * *

**Crazy people don't know they are crazy. I know I am crazy therefore I am not crazy, isn't that crazy**

* * *

"Wow," Leo said as he and Electra shadow traveled into the grounds of Black Manor. "This is your house?"

"Yeah," Electra said. "It's needing a lot of cleaning up since my great-grandparents were the last people to live there and they were pretty dark."

"How long do we have until your friends get here?" he asked.

"Two hours if they show up," Electra answered biting her lip.

"They will," Leo said pulling his girlfriend closer. "It'll be fine." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I hope so," she said remembering the simple letter that she'd sent multiple copies out last week asking her friends to come see her today via the Portkey that the letter doubled as so that she could explain some things to them. Of course they didn't know that what she was going to explain would turn their world upside down and reveal a completely different side to their longtime friend.

"So why don't you give me a tour of this place?" Leo asked grinning.

"Sure," she replied smiling as well. Leo's smile was infectious as always.

An hour and forty five minutes into the tour they found a room that looked like something had blown up inside it. Compared to the Quidditch Pitch which looked like someone had transplanted a jungle onto the field it wasn't that bad though there were other rooms inside the house that looked like they'd been in the path of multiple tornados. Electra knew that Harry and Ron would have heart artacks if they ever saw the Quidditch field. However what was different about this room was that it was outside, had a large pile of grey mud in one corner, a stone construct along one wall and random pieces of metal acattered around the ground amongst the knee high weeds and rocks.

"Not sure what this is supposed to be," Electra said looking around.

Leo moved over to look at the stone construct. He brushed some dirt and rocks out of a cavity that looked like it had purposely been put there. "I think this is a forge," Leo said his eyes shining.

Electra chuckled. "Looks like it hasn't been used since before my great grandparents."

"That's so wrong," Leo grumbled.

Electra noticed that part of him wanted to continue exploring the forge. "Tell you what," she said walking over to him and taking his hand, "why don't you see if you can get this place back up to its former glory and see what sorts of projects my ancestors left behind."

Leo turned to look at Electra confused. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "This can wait. Your friends will be here in about ten minutes. When you'd asked me if I'd like to come here with you you'd said that you'd wanted some support."

Electra smiled at her boyfriend. "And you will be here for support. Whether you're by my side or here in the forge I'll know where you're at."

"If you're sure," Leo said. "I'll at least get I meet them right?"

"Of course. That was the other reason I wanted you to come here. Plus Hermione and Ginny at the very least would have my head if they found out that you were here and I didn't introduce you to them. And I quite like having my head attached to my shoulders and not hexed."

Leo chuckled resting his forehead against Electra's. "Me too. Just send me a message if you need me there." He looked at the time. "Your friends will be here in about five minutes so you should head over to the front where you're planning to meet them."

"Right," Electra sighed.

"It'll be fine," Leo repeated. They kissed briefly before Electra Apparated back to the front of the Manor.

Electra summoned a chair out front where she hit it with the Gemino spell until she had nineteen seats sitting there. She finished right before noon which gave her only a few seconds to start to work her way into a state of panic before nine blue lights appeared over the grass. The lights grew brighter and brighter and soon the people using the Portkeys appeared.

Electra took a deep breath to steady herself as the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, the Malfoys, Andromeda with baby Teddy, Neville, Luna, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt landed on the grounds.

"I hate Portkeys," Harry grumbled standing up. "Though they are better than Floo Powder."

"So what's so important you had to subject Harry to the evils of Portkeys?" Hermione asked grinning at her brother in all but blood's misfortune.

"Laugh it up Hermione," Harry grumbled annoyed. "It's not my fault they hate me."

"You can never land on your feet Harry," Ginny said smiling faintly, "despite the fact that you're a natural flier."

"What the bloody hell are the Malfoys doing here?" Ron asked glaring at the blonds who were standing a little ways away from the rest of the group though Narcissa and Draco were a little closer than Lucius who looked like he didn't want to be there at all. Electra figured that Narcissa dragged him along since she's requested that her cousin bring her no good husband along.

"I asked them to come," Electra said shrugging. "I figured that Narcissa deserved to know since a. she's my cousin, b. she was close with my mum and Uncle Regulus and c. we've been in contact since fourth year. Draco is also my cousin and since he saved our lives I feel he deserves a chance. As for Lucius well... Honestly the only reason he's here is I want to see his reactions to what I have to tell you all and the news I have for Narcissa. Besides Lucius doesn't even have a wand so he'd have to be an even bigger idiot than he is to try anything with all of us here."

Everyone stared at her in varying degrees of shock. Lucius was also grumbling in anger.

"I understand why the others are here since they are your friends and apparently family though why are Minerva and I here?" Kingsley asked recovering faster than the others.

"Well," Electra said, "Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress of Hogwarts and you're the Minister of Magic. It was decided that you should be made aware of what else is out there and since I was planning on doing this I was told that I had to be the one to tell you. Frankly I think that they're just lazy..."

Thunder rumbled despite the clear sky. "What?" Ron wondered looking up in confusion.

Electra rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for speaking the truth," she yelled at the sky. "We always have to do your dirty work."

Her friends looked at her afraid for her sanity.

"The majority of my sanity is intact despite the inherited insanity gene thanks to inbreeding," Electra assured them smiling.

"What else is out there?" Hermione asked ever curious.

"Uh you should sit down," Electra said all her nerves rushing back.

"Aren't you going to?" Narcissa asked sitting next to her sister.

"Honestly I'm such a bundle of nerves and that combined with my ADHD means that I wouldn't be able to sit still at all," Electra admitted rubbing the back of her neck.

"ADHD?" Draco found himself asking.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder," Electra explained, "which is a condition where the person who has it tends to have high levels of inattention, being highly distractible, impulsive and restless, hyperactive or hypersensitive. There's actually a reason why I have it, same with my dyslexia. That's where the words float off the page when I try to read."

"Thank you," Draco said. He would've just nodded to display his gratitude but a look from his mother made him voice it.

"You're welcome," Electra said.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked.

"What do you guys know about Greek mythology?" Electra asked.


End file.
